


A bittersweet reunion

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: But, a reunion all the same.





	A bittersweet reunion

Our tale begins in The Hog's Head after hours. Fawkes the phoenix has snuck in to try and find his girlfriend Ariana Dumbledore. He has heard rumours of her brother Aberforth getting a magical portrait in memory of her.

Fawkes searched the room and soon found the portrait. He landed near it and whispered, "Ari, are you awake?"

Ariana asked, "Who's there?"

Fawkes told her, "It's Fawkes."

Ariana smiled. "It's so good to see you again!"

Fawkes replied, "It's good to see you too, Ari. I'm sorry that it took me so long to find you after, em, well your..."

Ariana interrupted, "Death? Yes, I know that you were incredibly sad when I died; but here I am in another form."

Fawkes frowned. "Can you feel emotions like that?"

Ariana muttered, "Sort of, most of my memories are those of the living Ariana. I can feel emotions, but not quite like humans or creatures."

Fawkes sighed. "I thought that this reunion would be a happy occasion, but this is bittersweet. Ari, I loved you in life and I shall always love you in any form, but this isn't right. I want you to love me like you used to."

Ariana beamed, "When you comforted me in my time of need, I can remember that. I too want to be able to feel emotions like you do, Fawkes. This is the price I paid for returning in this form."

Fawkes reassured her, "We'll get through this somehow."


End file.
